Go for the gold - A Dance Central fanfiction
by Snowyowl1591
Summary: Rated K cos' there isn't really anything that isn't suitable for kids... yet :3 I was bored, so I wrote this. Should I bother to continue? Tell meh in the reviews .


Taye stared up at the large sign above her. It read _Dame Courtille's school of Dance_. She breathed out and gave her sister's hand a squeeze. "This is it, Tia." she whispered. "I can't believe we both made it!" Her sister, Tia, (Better known as Lil' T) beamed up at the school too. "Yeah!" she agreed. "I'm stoked! I really hope we win the scholarship competition!" Taye looked down at her sister. "I hope we do too, babe." There was silence for a few moments. After a while Taye broke it. "Well." she said. "We're not going to get much done just standing here, are we?" Lil' T shook her head. "Let's go in, then!" Hand in hand, the two sisters entered the quiet schoolgrounds.

The two sisters sat down in the auditorium. There were about forty or so people sitting with them. One boy caught Lil T's eye. He was short, like her, Asian, and had black hair with a strip of green going through it. He saw her looking and gave her a friendly wave. Lil' T waved back, then quickly turned around, hoping he didn't catch her blush. She had turned around at the right time too, because two finely dressed people, one male, one female, stepped into the room. The male stood up to the mic, cleared his throat, and began speaking.

"Hiya there. I'm Rasa, this is Lima, and we're running the scholarship program this year." Pause. "You guys had to pass a dance exam just to get into this exam, so y'all should be pretty good." Another pause. "This is a slightly different kind of exam. We're putting you in groups of eight. After that, y'all will have one week to choreograph and rehearse a song. Best performance gets the scholarship. Aight?" Mumbles of agreement went around the room. "Good. We'll be handing 'round sheets with your groups on them. Good luck." Rasa and Lima left.

"What a weird way to earn a scholarship," muttered Taye to her sister.

"I'm nervous, Taye." whispered Lil' T.

"So am I, babe. But I reckon we have a shot at it. We've both danced for almost our whole lives. We can do it." A woman handed them each one sheet.

"Looks like our groups." said Taye. She peered down at her sheet.

_**Dame Courtille's school of Dance Scholarship**_

_Below is your group. Each group is split into two dormitories; Girls and Boys (e.g Group 3 goes to dormitories 3G and 3B. Each group also has a meeting area, also stated below._

_Your group (Group 4):_

_Bodie_

_Aubrey_

_Angel_

_Glitch_

_Taye_

_Lil' T_

_Mo_

_Emilia_

_Your meeting area: The cafeteria_

_Please meet with your group at your meeting area immediately._

"Well, I s'pose we'd better get to the caff then!" muttered Lil' T. When they got to the cafeteria, only two other people were there; a pretty red-headed girl and a tanned sporty-looking girl.

"Um, hi…" Taye stepped up to them.

"Hey there!" said the sporty girl. "I'm Emilia."

"Cool. I'm Taye, and this is my lil sister, Lil' T."

The red-headed girl didn't move but half snorted, then said "I'm Aubrey. _Miss _Aubrey, if you could."

Emilia rolled her eyes, and Taye rolled her eyes back. "I already think I'm gonna have a tough time hanging around her, let alone make up a whole _dance routine _with her," whispered Emilia. Taye was about to respond, but at this point a handsome looking Latin guy walked in with a blond surfer guy, looked up, smiled and muttered _'chicas'_. He then straightened himself up. "Hi. I'm Angel. You girls must be…" Aubrey looked over at Angel, decided he was worth talking to, walked over to him and said. "Hi there. I'm Miss Aubrey." She shook his hand. Emilia opened her mouth to introduce herself, but got cut off by Aubrey saying "And this is Taye, Lil' T and Emilia," pointing at each person correspondingly. "I'm Bodie." said the blond guy. "Cool name!" spoke Emilia.

After a few minutes, the last two people came along. Lil' T perked up when she saw the same boy as she saw in the auditorium. The boy smiled at her again. "Sorry," puffed the other guy. "We got a bit lost. Anyways, I'm Mo, and this is Glitch." Everyone introduced themselves again. Then there was a bit of conversation. Emilia and Bodie instantly clicked, both sport lovers. Taye tried to keep conversation with her sister, but she eventually slipped off and began to talk to Glitch. Aubrey obviously thought that she had had enough of Angel, although Angel started trying to chat Aubrey up. That left Taye and Mo making small idle conversation.

All of a sudden, Aubrey cleared her throat loudly. "_I _think we should start working on our routine." Murmurs of agreement. "So _I _think it should go something like this. We start off with a slowish graceful dip move, like this…" Aubrey demonstrated a low swoop. "Then we go into a-" She was cut off by Mo. "Hold on one sec. _You_ expect _us_ to just do whatever you want?"

"Uh, no, duh, silly. Of course I expect you to do whatever I want, because _I _am the best dancer and choreographer here, and if you guys just let me take control of the whole thing, I'll get your sad asses a scholarship. Deal?"

"No way!" "Never!" "Nuh-uh!" was heard from the patch of unhappy people. An argument arose in the crowd, people yelling back and forth at Aubrey until someone yelled-

"STOP!" Everyone turned around. It was Taye. "Look, I think we all just need to relax for the first night, okay? I don't know about you guys, but _I'm _heading to the girls dormitory." Taye stormed off. Everyone blinked. Taye seemed like such an easygoing person, they couldn't imagine her being so angry. "She's right, you know." whispered Mo. The whole group, even Aubrey, left for a rest.

"I don't feel like resting…" muttered Lil' T to Glitch. Glitch chuckled. "Neither do I. How say we go explore the school or something?" Lil' T grinned. "Sure!"


End file.
